A tale of two souls
by With Dark there is light
Summary: 3 years after the defeat of Pitch, he is back, & this time he has an ally the guardians can't defeat. So MiM has to bring in a new guardian, someone that has been there, in the shadows helping the guardians for hundreds of years. His name is Sasha. He is the guardian of stories, but theres more to Sasha then meets the eye. (please read please)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay lovely people out there. Here's a new (hopefully) better story then "It's Fate" The first two chapters are about Sasha and Pitch's ally. But please... Please tell me what you think of this. I would love to know!**

* * *

_They say fate is what drives the world. It is what makes us do what we do. _

* * *

Our story begins in the small town called Burgess. It was closing in on night time, but that didn't truly matter did it? It was also the day after Halloween and there was a slight chill to the air. _Winter is coming_, meaning that Jack frost would be back if he wasn't already. This town seemed to always get snow first when winter came to this part of the world. Or so that's what Sasha thought. The immortal teen was heading to see a movie, one of his favorites so far. He loved watching the humans make the movies about his people, and what they think his people look like. The tall red headed Russian man chuckled to himself.

To everyone around him he was just a strange but handsome young man of seventeen years, but he wasn't. He was over five hundred years old and a dragon. (but really. How would you believe the guy when he didn't look like a fucking dragon?) He stopped walking to look down at his watch and sighed a bit. He had a full hour before the movie started! God he hated humans and time sometimes (Yes father time. I mean you). He wasn't a very patience man, in fact he wasn't patience at all. Sighing again, he headed for the park to wait out the time before the movie.

He looked up and saw the moon. It was full, and shining brightly, making the boy frown. "What?" he asked softly. "What do you want?" the moon didn't answer him. Just like always. He growled to himself. Every since he was a young boy the moon had been watching him. Telling him what to do. So when the guardians.. Well the first guardian after Sandy appeared. God its been so long he has forgotten who that was... He was told to inspire and have the stories created. The moon needed his guardians to have believers. And who better to bring them the believers they needed then the one person who come plant the ideas and stories into the humans mind? Who better then him? the newest storyteller? But this came at a price. He would never be able to meet the people he wrote about, never be able to be chosen as a guardian, cause he had nothing important for the children. Damn it all to hell.

The dragon boy was so caught up in his thoughts of everything that he didn't even see that he was in the park or a blue hoodie sitting down on a park bench, or the fact that the bench was covered in a thin sheet of ice. If he had been paying attention to his surroundings he would have seen the hoodie figure, he would have seen his/her bare feet, and the light brown shorts. By the time he left his thoughts the person was getting up to leave the park. He didn't know the newest guardian was standing before him, hell he had been walled up for over three hundred years so he didn't know what the hell happened three years ago. So really. MiM was not happy that his newest guardian had little believers and was very, very mad at Sasha.

* * *

Both of them grunted as they ran into each other and the smaller being fell to the ground on her butt. Her hoodie fell off her head and her white hair could be seen. "I'm so sorry!" she said looking up at him. Not even thinking that she ran into him not through him.

He had stumbled back but didn't fall like the girl. "It's fine." he said going to her and holding his hand out to her. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Its not your fault at all." he had a slightl gentle Russian accent that set shivers down the girls spine.

She blushed looking up into his strange red eyes that matched his red hair. "No it's mine. I didn't see you there.." she stopped talking and took his hand and with his help stood up. "But thank you.." wait Jack. He's like seventeen.. How the hell is he able to see you?

"For what?" he asked his eyes sparkling with laughter as he stared at her. "I ran into you."

"No I ran into you." she said shaking her and taking her hand away, "_His skin burning hot!"_

"Uh.. Something wrong?" he asked setting his hand to his side, tilting his head a bit to look at her. He couldn't help but see that she was pretty, pale, but pretty. Nothing like he was used to seeing.. And damn.. She smelled nice. Like freshly fallen snow, and peppermint... Something deep inside him was waking at the smell of her...

"N-no." she said standing up straighter and walked around him. "I have to go now. I have a movie to catch." that and the man scared her. Why was he looking at her like she was something he could eat? Why did he make her feel like she needed to run from him? Hell she kinda liked that as well. Something told her there's more to the man she had ran into then meets the eye.

"Really same here." he said turning around to watch her go.

She stopped and looked back at him. "Oh? What movie?" the truth was she wasn't go to see a movie, it was a lie so she could get going. She had a meeting in a few hours so she wanted to have some fun and spread some snow before going to the meeting.

"Epic." he said with a small smile. He really loved movies about the beings that lived in his forest. He just didn't give out ideas to the humans, he also protected the beings that earned enough believers, but had no place to live. Beings like unicorns, elves, others really.

"Really?! I was going to see that as well!" she looked so happy for some reason. "I just love the leaf men!" she really didn't know what those are but she heard about the movie and she was trying to lie herself into getting away. She really couldn't sit still long enough to watch a movie.

He chuckled he wanted to say. "Well then come back home with me I have a lot of them." and it would be true being that anything not normal and human or guardian lived in his magical forest. "Want to come with me then? You know, being that we both planned to see the same movie and all.." he chuckled. Man he sounded like some pervert..

She was quiet. Shit. She was stuck, if she said no he would wonder why, if she said yes... "Uh.. Sure." she said softly frosting blue a bit. Lucky for her he didn't seem to see that. "I'm.." Think of a name.. Think... "Uh.. Lala?" she flinched inward, really Jackie? lala? God she was bad at lying.

He smiled a bit. He could smell a lie but he knew she was playing it safe with him. "Sasha."

She blinked and nodded smiling just a bit as she headed off for the movie theater, not laughing at his name at all. Like she was going to laugh at him, when her "name" was so much worst then his.

"Wow." he said following her, so happy he wasn't being made fun of for once.

"What?" she asked

"Well it's just I get made fun of for being named Sasha.. Being that I'm a boy."

"Well I see it as there's a story behind every name. So I have no right to laugh at yours."

"Well still. I'm happy your not laughing Lala." he said smiling at her. "Really happy." he had stopped at this point to look at her.

She smiled back at him stopping as well. Her blue eyes meeting his red. She didn't say anything. She was going to get in so much trouble already. She really needed to learn how to lie better, and fast.

He laughed a bit. It took some time but he soon started walking again. He didn't say anything else as they walked on. Their hands brushed against each others and she flinched at his heat. While he smiled at her coldness. Yet he didn't say anything about her coldness and they went into the movie theaters to watch the movie.

* * *

After the hour and forty-two minute movie was over the two followed the small crowed of people talking. "Thanks. For seeing the movie with me." Jack said smiling a bit at the tall boy. She really didn't like having to look up at others, all but Sandy.

"No-prob. I love movies about the fae. Or any magical beings really. To bad they didn't have dragons in it. Dragons make everything better!" he said grinning and laughing a bit. Making the smaller girl laugh as well.

"Your so silly Sash." She said smiling a bit. wait.. Sash? what was with the nickname? Heck, what the hell was wrong with her?

"Sash?" He asked smirking a bit. "We barely know each other and you gave me a nickname?"

She blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry!" wait? Why was she sorry? This was getting annoying because this wasn't her! it was like being turned into a girl had made him weak. And Jack frost was not weak! This was getting way out of hand for the winter spirit and he.. she didn't like it!

"Relax Lala. I'm teasing you. You really need to chill." He said touching her arm a bit with a gentle smile.

She flinched and pulled away. Why.. How the hell did he get hotter? It was really starting to get annoying. Okay time to go. Like now! She turned and took off running, yeah running, she couldn't fly with him watching her.

"Hey! Wait!" He called after her before following her, cursing the fact he could use his wings to fly right now, but he didn't want to scare her or the others around them. "Lala stop! Come on!"

She soon slowed down and looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm.. Sorry..." She said blushing and looking away. "But I should go home.." Why did she keep going back to this man? Something was really wrong with her. And she really didn't like it!

He nodded panting a bit from all the running. Taking a quick look at his watch he found out it was almost ten at night. "Let me walk you home then. It's late."

"I can take care of myself!" she said pouting at him.

He chuckled a bit and nodded. "But then I will feel bad if I don't." he gave her his most pitiful look he could make.

She was quiet biting her lip bottom lip as she thought about it. "Sure.. I guess.." She shrugged a bit. It wasn't like she had any really place she lived at. All she had to do is pick a place and lie her way out of this. Nothing she couldn't do. She then could make it to North's place for the meeting.

"Great." he said smiling at her.

* * *

**Please Tell me what you think of this chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. I'm not giving up! I will keep writing and writing till someone tells me to stop! Welcome to chapter two! There's a lot of emotions running through this chapter, and a flash back! Key here: this text is present time,** **_this text is flashback_**

* * *

Darkness. Darkness was everything for the young girl as she walked through her partners lair. Things have gone south fast for them, their plans for revenge against the world had stopped dead when he awoke. That damn storyteller will bring the hope back to the world, she couldn't let that happen! He needs to die, and soon, but first...

"Pitch!" She called out into the darkness. Where could he be? God..this wasn't going the way they needed, he had gotten cocky three years ago and attacked before the time was right. "Come out of hiding!" she knew he was "hiding" cause he was trying to regain the strength he had, strength that he would only get back after another hundred and fifty years of feeding off of fear. And not just any fear, the perfect fear. The fear of being hated, the fear of disappointment and the fear of oneself. That was the fear She had been feeding her partner once they met. Sasha's fear. His beautiful fear, but the damn bastard had to get over it, he just had to come back out of his hiding hole and be apart of the world again!

"How many times do I have to tell you? I do not hide." a silky British voice said to her, it seemed to surround her, making her shiver slightly with fear. "I can tell your scared of me."

"Scared? I'm not scared." she said rolling her eyes. "I'm pissed. I leave for a few days to see what was going on with your food supplies and I come back to see what Pitch? your _own _nightmares trying to eat you!" I told you to wait. It wasn't time. But you go ahead anyway."

"I almo-." but the poor weak man was cut off

"Almost, isn't going to cut it. And now we have lost the perfect fear, Sasha is out and about in the world again. And he's not happy.. But is getting there." she snapped at him making him step back from the small girl, small only because of how tall he was. She snorted a bit smoke appearing from her nose. Her raven black dragon tail swaying in anger at him. "You are a damn fool. A damn fool Pitch Black!"

"Aww my dragon.." he said trying to calm her down. The lovely woman before him had been the light in his darkness, his angel, even if they didn't love each other, he cherished her over anything. He was scared of her leaving him cause he had been stupid. "Please. We can get him back to fear. I know you can.."

"Shut up Pitch!" She roared and slapped him. "Just shut up." she looked away with a hiss. "You don't understand Pitch. He meet Jack. Well Jackie now, but still. He was forbidden for ever meeting the guardians! And yet he had met the guardian of fun!" she hissed turning to the globe of the world and then looked up at the moon that was shining down at them. "What the fuck is your plan moon huh? Going to take back your threats? You think your guardians can't handle us?" she grinned then and turned to a cage, were inside a large glass jar was sitting in. Inside that was Pitch's nightmare sand, but you could see specks of golden sand appear now and then. "are you scared the others will ended up like Sandy?" she turned to the moon again. "Jack and Tooth already have been hit twice in our plans moon. Do you think Sasha can help you?" she laughed and snorted. "That man is more dangerous then me and Pitch moon."

The moon soon disappeared behind a cloud and Jade laughed. She was going crazy. three hundred years without a loving touch during the two months of heat every year was getting to her. she turned away from Pitch and started to leave. She need to go to her chambers and try to relax.. Wait.. were those hands she was seeing. "Pitch..." she growled at him

"Your in need are you not?" he asked softly into her ear. "You need something, something I might have?" he had noticed that around this time she got like this, and her body seemed to get warmer, her face flushed, and her eyes seemed to dilate with some sort of emotion he didn't know. "Tell me what it is angel."

Why was she fighting this? He wanted her, she could hear it in his words. But she just couldn't do it! She ripped herself from his arms and growled a bit. "I do not need anything!"

"Jade.." he said as he watched her go. The dragon woman made no logically sense to the nightmare king, but really, it was just Pitch wasn't used to someone being around him that wanted to be around him. Let alone it being a _woman _who is a _dragon _who is also fighting down her animal _instincts._

* * *

Jade locked herself in her chambers. Her whole being was shaking, this couldn't be happening. She had vowed to never love anyone else. She felt her hand touch her stomach. She vowed to never let anyone make her weak again. She couldn't take the pain. "Sasha.." she felt the tears run down her face. "Why Sasha? Why?" she slide down the door till she reached the floor and curled up crying. "I loved you. I loved you.." she cried softly. "But you hurt me.. You don't.. You just hurt those you love... That damn moon is stupid if he thinks your a help. You did the most unthinkable act ever. Something a guardian would never do." The girl gripped her stomach. The past coming back to her, The anger in her ex-lovers face, the blood on his hands.. She choked down a sob. "You.. You monster." she cried shaking.

She didn't know how long she sat there crying. Reliving the past, reliving the fear and pain, the nightmares afterward. It was so painful. Almost to painful to remember..

* * *

_It had been perfect. To perfect for her. His loving touch, the way his bright red eyes looked at her, it was too perfect. Dark dragons didn't get perfect. They got pain, hate, fear. Not love. No, never love. So why did he love her? Why did he chose her over all the other dragonesses in the forest? Why her?_

_"Jade. My love." that voice! His sweet sexy Russian voice! She loved hearing her name come from his lips. "Look at me." no she couldn't, she would turn and he would be gone. She would be alone and he would be gone. She heard herself let out a whimper. "Jade." she felt his hands, his warm gentle hands grasp her and turn her over. He was always so gentle with her, never hurting her unless she wanted it. "Jade. Did I hurt you?"_

_Oh god. She looked up at him, her jade green eyes meeting his ruby red. "No. No never. You could never hurt me Sasha." she meant every word of that sentence. She believed in that little sentence. That made the boy before her smile. She loved his smile, hell she loved everything about him!_

_"Then why are you whimpering?" he asked softly letting his hand began to gentle trace patterns on her skin. She shivered at his warm touch._

_"I was..?" she asked blushing a bit. _

_He just laughed and nodded before sitting up. The sheets sliding down his body. she couldn't help herself as she watched him, she watched as worked the kinks in his body out. "Jade." he started sounding serious. "Jade. I want us to.."_

_No.. No.. He was going to break up with her. No.. "Please don't.. I love you.." she whimpered hiding under the covers. Don't say it! Please don't say it!_

_He smirked a bit and chuckled. "I'm not breaking up with you. When are you going to learn? I want us to be marked. I want everyone to know your mine." he grinned. "And then.. I want to start a family..."_

* * *

"No!" she screamed. "No!" jerking awake from that nightmare. "No.. No.. No.." she looked around confused as to where she was. "Jade calm down. He can't hurt you. He can't." she said to herself as she stood up slowly from the floor. "That was years ago. _years!_ He doesn't know where you are, he can't hurt you, cause you are going to hurt him!"

* * *

**Oh shizzz. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay** **time to be happy again. Cause the last chapter was just to much emotional for me. I was almost crying when I wrote that! It was to be longer but I didn't want to give away everything from Sasha's and Jade's past! **

**Thank you to the song Angel with a shotgun. It really helped me!**

**Also I'm doing something different with MiM**

* * *

Sasha after leaving Lala(Jack) at her 'house' he headed home. He was tired, but he needed to see how bad things have gotten without him. I mean he was the one that whispered in your ear an idea, he was that thing pulling at your mind, he was always there. And no, not in a sick perverted way, but like an older brother, or beloved uncle. He was there helping you along with your stories, or songs. Anything written was what he helped with. But being that he wasn't there to help, things were bounded to happen. Oh such as the monster novels, or really bad "what the fuck" was this person thinking? novels. He sighed heavily. He was a muse, He gave you ideas for songs, poetry, pictures. Yes he wished that he never went into depression. He felt like he fucked up too much without being there for the world.

"Sasha! Your back!" A soft feather like voice said followed closely by a slim body as it tackled the dragon boy down. Sasha laughed a bit and looked at the human-dragon-fairy hybrid. He smiled a bit and hugged her back softly.

"Hey there Kaye. Missed me?" he chuckled as she squeaked a yes. The dragon fairy was older than he was, but acted like a kid around him or like his mother. It depended on her mood. The hug lasted a long time before he was pushing her off of him and standing up. "Okay Kaye. That's enough."

* * *

Hours later Sasha was feeling like he was overworked. He didn't like what he was looking at. Horror was the main theme it seemed when he left, Vampires, were's, goblins, and other darker beings. And romance also hit an all time high, making the boy blush a bit and cough a bit. Well humans were strange beings.. He stood up and went to the window and looked up at the moon. "Sorry I have been gone for so long Manny.. Anything new with my hero's?" The moon was quiet as ever, but he knew he was going to get an ear full anyway. He waited for a few minutes before the moons rays began to reach down to the ground. The forest's magic making it so the Manny had to take some other form then moon rays.

He sighed and went out of his house to talk to Manny. He still remember when he was ten or really a thousand and five hundred years old when the deal was made. He would write and praise the guardians of childhood, he would help create songs for them, give them believers, in return his people would be always protected by the moon, Pitch would and could never find them, nightmares would never plague his people. Now that he was seventeen or two thousand five hundred and fifty years old.. He felt like he had made a bad deal.. He could never meet his hero's, he could never leave the shadows, they could never know who was behind their stories..

"Sasha." a voice said pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Hey.. Manny.." He said smiling a bit at the small round man.

"Sasha. Where were you? Its been six hundred years. And I have made a new guardian who is working hard doing your job!" you would think that Manny was a sweet gentle man, but there was a hardest to him, and when he sets up jobs for the spirits he wants the done the right way. "So care to explain?"

Sasha bowed his head. "I can't Manny. I can't explain to you what happened.."

"I know it has to do with that dragon girl Jade. Am I right?"

Sasha nodded. "Yeah.. Your right."

"She's back you know. she never really left. But she's back, and is with Pitch.."

That got Sasha worried and alert. "She's with him? But.. You said.."

"I said he couldn't find forêt enchantée. But never did I said that your people couldn't find him. Your people have minds of their own." He said

Sasha sighed and nodded. "Right. So who's this new guardian?" he would need to get to writing here soon.

"Well now. It's you, but it was Jack frost." Manny said to a dumbfounded Sasha.

* * *

"But.. I.. That's breaking our deal!" Sasha said in shock. "You.. You never.."

"Jade has been feeding Pitch fears for years, their coming back too destroy the guardians. They already killed Sandy, Turned Tooth into a guy and Jack frost into a girl. Both of which are getting weaker because of the changes onto their bodies making them unable to perform their jobs. Sasha. You're the only that has been hurt by Jade, but bounced back from it." the small man frowned a bit. "I need the storyteller's help. You need to restore the faith in tooth and Jack. Once there. I think the guardians have a chance."

Sasha who during this speech was pacing before the small man. "Wait. Tooth and Jack.. So their gender switched. So what? Their powers were stopped kids believe in them. Why can't

they do their jobs?"

"They lost their self worth, they feel like they let the world down because they were hit with this magic. That and the pure shock of the changes made to them.." Manny tried to explain.

"I got it. Trust me I got it. So." Sasha stopped pacing and looked down at the man. "I need to

step out of the shadows and tell them everything?"

Manny shook his head. "No. You are not allowed to go to them. I will send them to you."

"But.. I.." Sasha frowned. "Allowing them here into forêt enchantée.."

"Sasha. The children need you, and them."

"But the people that live in here need me more. I'm the protector of the forest. You said no one was allowed in.."

Manny smiled a bit. "Sasha the spells will stay up, only the guardians and their helpers can come in. That's all."

"Manny.. Its winter.. You know what winter means for dragons. I can't protect Jack from.."

"Oh. Don't worry about her. Jack can take care of herself, besides. I'll tell them about this, and they can be ready."

Sasha sighed giving into the small mans words. "Fine. But If they hurt any of my people, you can forget about me helping them!"

The man nodded. "I understand. I understand."

* * *

**Its midnight here. And Sasha finally stopped.. Well he finally got around to helping me finish this chapter! Now We have to wait till the Guardians find out about Manny's plans! *evil laugh***


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm BAAAACCCCCCKKKKKK!**

* * *

Jackie watched as North paced thinking about a way to do what? She sighed a bit and leaned against her staff and looked around at the others. Bunny was polishing his boomerangs, Tooth was in a corner directing his baby teeth around to collect the teeth of the children. And Sandy? He wasn't there. He was gone. Dead at the hands of Pitch.

"This not good. Pitch has gotten stronger." North said making Jackie roll her eyes at him.

"North. I can see Pitch killing Sandy. He did that once, but turning me and Tooth into a girl/boy? No. He has to be having some help." She said making them all look at him. "What? I can be smart. Besides, this isn't Pitch magic."

"But the bugger having help? I don't know Sheila." Bunny said looking at her. "Doesn't sound like him."

"Hey! I'm not a Sheila!" he snapped glaring at the rabbit, who smirked at her.

"Well you sure don't look like Jack frost."

Jackie frowned and pointed her staff at him. "Shut up Kangaroo."

"Not a Kangaroo mate."

Jack smirked. "Well you sure don't look like a rabbit."

North frowned watching them fight. "Stop this. We need plan."

They both looked up at him then back at each other before frowning and sighing at the same time. "Sorry North/mate." they said at the same time.

"Good. Very good." He said then looked up at the sky. "Manny being quiet about this. What is old friend thinking?"

The other guardians looked up and at the moon. What was the MiM thinking? What was he planning? Why who he let Sandy be killed twice? These and many more unspoken questions ran through their minds. "Well.. Maybe.." Jack started just as a the moon beams sparked and grew bright blinding them all for a while.

"Blimey! What's with the light show?" Bunny asked covering his face with an arm.

* * *

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to blind you all." A voice said that they only heard when they all first became magical spirits. Could it really be?

"Manny?" Tooth asked flying over to them after the light died down. "Is that really you?"

The small man chuckled and nodded. "Yes Tooth. It is." He frowned looking around at them. "I see. Well this is sad.." He looked at the world globe where slowly lights were dying out. "I'm glad I got here before something really bad happened.." he was talking to himself at this point forgetting the guardians.

"Um.. MiM?" Jack called down from her post on top of the globe. "What are you talking about?"

The small man blinked and looked up at her. "Ah yes. Sorry Jack." He turned to face the others. "Pitch is back as you know." They all nodded looking at him, waiting for him to tell them more. "And Jackson here is right. He does have help."

"Yes! Score one for Jack frost!" She said jumping up a bit grinning.

"This isn't something to be happy about. In fact this partner is more powerful then you all. Without Sandy and the children are slowly stopping believing in you all, your weaken. So I'm bring in a new guardian." Manny said

Jack went quiet during the speech frowning a bit. She didn't like the idea of being weak.. "Why do we new someone else? The last guardian we got isn't enough this time?" Bunny asked earning a snowball thrown at him.

Manny chuckled looking at them. "Bunny this new guardian has been around for a long time, in fact he has been helping you all, all this time."

that made the guardians confused, they never heard of this person. who was he? Why hadn't they heard of him before? So many other questions went through their minds.

"So who is new guardian?" North asked looking at him. "Huh old friend?"

Manny chuckled a bit smiling. "Oh I have to give him some time to get things ready. He knows all about this, but he is scared of disappointing you all. And besides, Jackie here knows him. She met him already."

Jack frowned thinking. She hadn't met anyone new.. Other then that strange red headed man.. "Sasha?" she asked softly looking at Manny. Who nodded.

* * *

_**An hour or so later**_

* * *

"Wait. So ya want us to believe dragons are real? And this Sasha guy is a dragon, but also the reason there are stories and songs about us?" Bunny asked looking at the small man. "Impossible!"

"Oh no. I was surprised as well when I found his enchanted forest. In fact Pitch was the first to find the hidden forest and was attacking it when I found them. Sasha was about five during this."

"And you say five. you really mean.." Jack was quiet trying to figure out the math frowning.

"seven hundred and fifty years old." Manny said making Jack pout. "Yes. He was a young child. Lucky for the forest it is full of magical and powerful beings, they were able to stop him from killing them off."

"And how did you make the deal with him?" tooth asked looking at him.

He smiled a bit looking at them. "He was ten when he asked for my help. Already I saw how he was able to help the humans along, with his stories and ideas, and this was around the time when I started making you all. So The deal was made. I would help protect his people and his forest as long as he helped you. But I couldn't have him stalk you all, so I would give him your descriptions and what you all do and he would go from there. Adding bits and pieces to kept the children believing."

"But he could never meet us. To learn what we are really like?" Jack asked frowning a bit. "And how come I don't have stories? Or songs? Huh?"

He sighed. "There's so much more about Sasha I can't not talk about. So much that you will have to learn on your own. I'm here to tell you what I have told you. And also. Be careful. Winter is breeding season for dragons."

That made Bunny gulp. "Ya mean.."

"Yes. I mean that. He is worried that you all will be hurt by the dragons. For both male and females are effected during this time. So Do not fly into his home. If you wish to stay safe."

They all were quiet for a long time. "So We can't fly. How do we get there?" North finally asked

"Why your globes, his home is called forêt enchantée."

Tooth frowned. "What does that mean?"

Manny just laughed. "Enchanted forest."

* * *

_**Days later**_

* * *

Sasha was listening to the song "Bright blue eyes" as he worked in his small cottage. Now and then his rich voice could be heard as he sang along to the song. He had forgotten about what Manny told him as he worked on this new thing called "fanfictions", it made him smile at the idea of people write about something already made, expanding that world, adding new characters, or working with side characters. He love it! It made his job so much easier. yet what Sasha didn't know is that his peacefully world was about to be turned upside down.

For just outside his cottage in the forest the guardians appeared from one of North's snow globes. "Crickey.." bunny said looking around that the trees and well everything. "This place sure is a beaut." the others nodded and looked around as well. You could just feel the magic that came from the place. That is till you began to heard a noise. Almost like a child's laughter.

"Who there?" North asked drawing his swords ready for an attack. They didn't know this place or what lived in it. So it really shocked them when an elf appeared, no one this wasn't North's short silly elves, this elf was tall and beautiful, she had golden skin and blue eyes, her eyes had no whites or pupils, it was just blue, her ears where long and slender and her long blue sliver hair was pulled up into a ponytail braid. She was wearing a simple white dress that the men swore looked like a white flower upside down and turned into a dress.

"What do we have here?" she asked her voice sweet and gentle like a springs breeze. "I have never seen you before? Who are you?" she looked at them smirking a bit as the men began to fall for her spell.

All but Jack stuttered and muttered something about something stupid looking at the elf. Jack frowned looking at the elf. "Your pulling some magic on them?" she asked making the elf frown and glare at her.

"Oh look. A pest." she hissed

"Pest? Your the pest here. We are looking for Sasha. Where is he?" jack asked making the elf step forward.

"What do you want with the storyteller and protector of this forest?" she asked with a hiss the spell breaking on the men.

* * *

**Cliffy! Looks like the guardians aren't prepared for what forêt enchantée has to offer!**


	5. Chapter 5

_"No!" she screamed. "No!" jerking awake from that nightmare. "No.. No.. No.." she looked around confused as to where she was. "Jade calm down. He can't hurt you. He can't." she said to herself as she stood up slowly from the floor. "That was years ago. years! He doesn't know where you are, he can't hurt you, cause you are going to hurt him!"_

* * *

Pitch had been watching Jade's nightmare confused about it, because it was set up like a dream, it was so prefect and happy, but why is it a nightmare to her? He had given it to her, sent the nightmare sand, but something about it was off. That red headed man, his smile they way he looked and talked to her in her dream pissed him off. Jade was his. His and only his...

Wait.. What?

"That's not possible. She is my partner in crime, not a.. She can't.." He said to himself but was it true? six hundred years he spent with her, watching her, learning about who she was. Had he over that time fallen for the hot headed dragon girl? Had he the great Pitch Black fallen for a girl he found crying, weak with hunger, covered in bruises and dirt. A girl he took in on a whim and fed her cared for her, and then took her under his arm and began to plot his revenge with..

Could he have over the time fallen in love?

"Anything is possible.." he muttered to himself then sighed rubbing the back of his neck. But just because he might be in love doesn't mean that jade was. In fact, she acted as if she only thought of him as like an annoying older brother, not a potential lover, and that idea hurt him. He wanted her to love him.. but he never had a lover before. So this was going to be a tough battle.

* * *

Jade was pacing in her room. Six hundred years worth of backed up heat was finally getting to her. All she wanted right now is some attention, her body craved it, and she was slowly losing all reason as her mind kept bring up mental pictures of pitch. He smelled so good when he got close to her. She wanted him. Yearned for him, but right now it was all lust. She didn't care what he felt, she needed relief from this burning need.

"No. No. I can't do that.. I can't.." She whimpered to herself wrapping her arms around her body. It would be wrong. They weren't lovers.. they couldn't be. She couldn't let herself be hurt again by another man. "I can't... but I need pitch..." She whined the last part as she let her heat take over. If pitch black came to her she would take him to her bed and fuck him so hard they wouldn't... She didn't know but she lusted for him.

So jade sat on her bed, her mind creating situations with her and pitch. The images soon began to make her flush and she felt so.. God this dress. She stood up and began to pull her her dress off. The cold air in her room touched her skin making her shaking and moaned a bit. "Pitch... " She whimpered for him. Her heart was racing like crazy as she fell back onto her bed. The images making call his name over and over, each louder then the Frist.

* * *

Pitch stopped in front of jade's room when he heard her scream his name. 'She wants me...' he thought as he touched her door. "Jade? Are you..?" Oh nightmare what was he doing? He should leave her alone and.. "Jade?" Soon there was a whine of need coming from her room.

Jade heard him and sat up on her bed. She wanted him to come to her. She wanted him so damn much right now. "Pitch.. I need." She got off the bed and went to the door. "Come in pitch. I want to talk to you." She purred at him him through the door. "Come inside please." She whined softly

Pitch was quiet before sighing and grasped the door knob. "Okay.. Jade. We can talk." He said as he turned the door knob and pushed her black door open. "So jade. What do you wish to talk about..." He frozen seeing her standing there only wearing her bra and underwear.

"Oh nothing much cutie." She purred at him as she walked up to him slowly, making sure her hips swayed in a way to make him look at them. "It's just. We've known each other for what? Six hundred years? And nothing to show for it really but a failed try to make the world yours." By this time she had reached him and was lookin g up to him, her dark jade green eyes filled with lust and want for him.

"Jade.." He said trying not to fall for her trap. "Your not in the right set of mind to be.." He was cut off when she pulled him kissed him hard . He stood there in an uncomfortable position trying to make heads or tails of what he should be doing. He didn't have to wait long before she pulled away, that little kiss clearing her heat filled mind up a tad.

"I don't care kosmosis pitchiner." She said looking at him. "It's been six hundred years since I got laid the last time and I'm in fucking heat." She hissed at him "I mean God the last time you got laid was like millions of years ago and you got a daughter out of, who is on the good side." She looked up at him a bit. "But maybe all those years of not gettin any tail has made your performance in the bed.. lacking."

He glared at her. "Jade Elisabeth green. I will not have you talking like that to me." He grabbed her arm. "We both know I'm the only reason your even alive today. So you might want to stop before I have to punish you."

She purred at him and smiled. "Don't hurt me Mr. Boogeyman. I'm just a sweet little girl." She then stepped closer to him. "Your scared of me pitch. Your scared."

That was the last straw for him and before she knew it she was against the wall with pitch pressing down on her. "I am never afraid of anything woman." He growled in her ear. "And you? You just a dragonling compared to me. I will show you what happens when you make a nightmare angry."

She smirked and whispered. "Take me pitch black. Make me cry your name name til I'm horse. Fuck me til I can't walk. Punish me for being a bad dragon."

He growled and suddenly she was tossed onto her bed.

* * *

**and scene. I'll pick this back up in a few chapters but it seems their relationship has changed. A lot.**


End file.
